


Unprepared

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mobster AU, gunshot injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still need back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi I have a prompt that’s an AHOT6 AU prompt for like the guys as mobsters and they have this hostage situation where either Gavin and/or Ray gets held against their will via gunpoint and they get shot and everyone is freaking out and getting mad but Michael is having like a damn breakdown/Badass moment.
> 
> I got close enough right?

It had been an exchange gone wrong. A two bit criminal jonesing for a fix and some shit to sell that should have been no problem. Gavin and Ray had gone alone, assuring the others they could handle it, it wouldn’t be the first time they took on a job together without one of the others there to protect them if things went wrong. They had approached the area under the bridge, briefcase in Rays hand and eyes focused on the meeting point. There was no one around, Rays hands tightened on the briefcase and Gavin whispered a short reassurance under his breath, it was – as they say in the movies – too quiet. 

They were right to be suspicious. It was an ambush. The whole area beneath the large stone bridge had been surrounded and, the second Gavin and Ray got into position for the exchange, men had appeared from all around, loaded guns directed at their heads as something hard hit the back of their skulls and they dropped to the gravelled ground like puppets with their strings cut .

Gavin came to, head pounding and arms aching. It took him a moment to realise it was due to the fact that he had thin plastic rope wrapped tightly around his chest and what felt like the bite of zip ties on his wrists, they were pulled all the way back around the chair he was attached to, straining his shoulders painfully. He immediately started filtering through his memories for Geoff’s instructions on what to do if he was ever held hostage. He had scoffed at the notion at the time, but the Gents had all insisted that the younger three were properly trained because they weren’t exactly in the safest occupation. He needed to identify where he was – So we can hunt down the fucker later and end them, as Geoff said – It was a warehouse, an old busted up building with an extremely high ceiling and concrete pillars towering all the way up to the top, rusty metal lined the walls and the concrete floor was smudged in places by, he shuddered, blood stains. 

"Ah, looks like sleeping beauty is awake." A sour voice drawled from a few feet away. Gavin blinked to clear the fog across his vision and set his face in a stone cold glare as he caught sight of the man before him. Frank Briggs. The guy they were supposed to be meeting under the bridge. He was short and chunky but mainly from one too many McDonalds rather than time in the gym, he was wearing a dirty, ill fitted navy suit and his thin brown hair was gelled against his head.

_1) Don’t Panic. You’re smarter than them.  
2) Don’t you dare say a word. _

Excellent advice.

“Frank. What a pleasure.” Gavin smirked, subtly pulling at his ties, testing for any weakness in the restraints. No luck. He was stuck tight. The man said nothing; he circled around Gavin’s chair cracking his knuckles loudly, his old leather shoes clicking against the concrete. Gavin tapped his foot against the ground, his hands shaking nervously but he passed it off as annoyance with another struggle against the ties. He was acutely aware of Frank scrutinising every move he made. 

“What do you want?” Gavin asked impatiently after what felt like years in cold silence. The man appeared in front of his again, crouching to Gavin’s level he stroked a hand down the side of the young mans face.

“Oh not much, just tell me where your gang are hiding.” He shrugged, a humourless, underused smile on his lips. Gavin snorted. 

“Yeah fucking right.” He laughed, wincing as he felt the restraints cut through his skin as he continued to struggle against them. Franks face twisted into a snarl and he pushed away from Gavin, once again standing tall above him, towering down over him even with his short stature. 

"You fuckers really think you’re something else, you think you’re above the rest of us, better than us." Spittle flew from his lips as he hissed into Gavins face. Gavin screwed up his face in disgust and swallowed heavily before plastering his confident face back onto his skin.

"Well you’ll never know if you keep me tied up. You coward." The force of the slap forced his head to the side and he was roughly jerked back to face Frank, his face screwed up in anger. 

"Shut your goddamn whore mouth you cocksucker!" He hissed, grabbing Gavin by the collar of his shirt. Gavin smirked and flexed his jaw, a glint in his eyes as he spat a glob of blood into his captors face. The man reeled back, his face turning a comically dark red and the vein in his head bulging as his rage grew. 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed, pulling his fist back and forcing it into Gavins gut hard with a crack, Gavin let out a groan as the air was forced out of his lungs but otherwise stayed silent, he kept eye contact with the man as his fist reared back again and flew with force at his face. He felt the crack of the bone as the solid fist hit his nose and swore under his breath, breathing heavily. Frank stepped away, drawing in steadying breaths as he composed himself before turning back to Gavin.

"Fine, so you don’t care about your own health," He paused, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pistol and studied it intently in front of Gavins face. "What about him. BOYS" He gestured with his gun to the metal doorway across the room and Gavin gasped aloud as he saw two more men dragging a struggling Ray into the room. The youngest was keeping his face straight but the movement of his chest betrayed him as it rose and fell quickly with panicked breaths. Frank strolled closer to Ray, reaching out to cup his face with the gun still held firmly in his hand. Ray struggled again with a snarl twisting his head back and forth trying to release it from the firm grasp. 

"NO!" Gavin barked, kicking out against his restraints in an attempt to draw the attention back to himself. All he received was a deep laugh and a sideways glance while he backed away from the Puerto Rican, his right hand aiming the gun at Rays head, finger poised on the trigger. 

"So, Free, I seem to have found your weakness." Frank announced triumphantly. 

The two burly men held Ray steady while Frank turned his attention back to Gavin, "Now this little fucker won’t talk, so what about you? Tell me where your lair is. Tell me where you hide the shit and I won’t blow a hole in your little sluts brain." 

"Gavin, don’t." Ray spoke bluntly, grunting in pain as the man to his left rammed the gun in his own hand against the lads head. Gavin watching him waver painfully for a moment and, when Ray raised his head again, Gavin could see the split skin across his temple, an open wound that was dripping blood down the left side of his face. 

_1) Don’t Panic._

"What will you get? You shoot him I still don’t tell you." Gavin growled defiantly, determined not to let his fear show on his face. "If anything I’m less likely to tell you if you kill him.” Frank smirked.

"So I won’t kill him." He shrugged and Gavin screamed when the man aimed his gun at Rays leg and pulled the trigger, bullet tearing through the lower part of Rays thigh, close to his knee and the youngest man cried out. His knees gave out and he was only kept standing by the bruising grip the two men had on each arm. 

"Want to tell me now?" He called over the whimpering cries from Ray, strutting closer to Gavin. 

"NO, GAVIN DON’T!" Ray yelled, his voice raspy from the pain radiating from his bleeding leg.

“I-” Gavin stuttered, falling over his own thoughts as he desperately tried to figure a way out of this. He wished he had let Ryan come along, he would have stopped them from even entering into the meeting space when it felt so wrong. He had been so stupid, so determined to prove himself, so had Ray, but now it was going to get them both killed. 

“I-” He stammered again, watching Rays face as the younger man shook his head weakly, begging Gavin not to do it. He flicked his eyes between his young partner and the man before him, the latter with a frown on his face, gun pointing in Ray’s direction, ready to do whatever it took to get a confession.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t betray his gang, he knew the risks coming into this and he couldn’t let them get hold of everything that Geoff and the others had worked so hard to obtain. He closed his eyes, shook his head and heard the angered roar Frank let out as Gavin awaited the next shot. 

The shot that came was near silent, only noticeable because of the short release of air and thud as the captor fell to the ground accompanied by the shattering of glass. Gavin opened his eyes nervously to see Frank on the ground before him, deep thick blood leaking from his skull, the liquid staining the concrete and Gavin watched with wide eyes as the other men released Ray, the young man letting gravity take hold and pull him to the ground where he laid silent and breathing heavily. 

Gavin twisted his head around as far as it could go, back and forth, eyes seeking out where the shot had come from. He could see the men panicking, guns arching high in the air as they too searched out their target. 

The main door, the one Gavin hadn’t noticed until that moment, slammed open, both doors crashing against the walls either side as a figure stood in the entrance, a gun in each hand and eyes blazing. 

"You stay the fuck away from my boyfriends." Michael hissed, marching forward and dodging the bullet that came towards him, the mans aim was off, his hands shaking and it was easy for Michael to put a bullet between his eyes as he had done to his boss just moments before. 

The second man looked as if he were debating between running and shooting but was stopped short when he too found himself riddled with ammo, Michael not giving him any chance of escape. He ignored Gavin and Ray for another moment, walking briskly and carefully to each door, each window, checking for anybody hiding before he tucked him guns into the holsters against his ribs satisfied. 

Michael crossed the room quickly to Gavin and knelt behind him, "Are you okay?" He asked, voice much softer in his ear as he cut the plastic ties holding Gavin with the knife in his pocket. 

"They shot Ray." He gasped out, rubbing his wrists as they throbbed, the skin had split open in places and the open skin stung like a bitch. Michael followed Gavins eye-line sharply to when Ray was collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood seeping out around his lower half.

Leaving Gavin to attend to the rest of his restraints Michael collapsed to his knees beside Ray, shaking him roughly and sighing in obvious relief when the mans dark eyes opened, unfocused and full of pain. 

“Knew we couldn’t trust you alone,” He whispered, tearing open Rays pants around the wound and prodding it carefully, wincing in sympathy as he let out a high pitched whine. 

"Doesn’t look like he hit anything vital, we’ll get you back to Ryan, see what he can do. You’ll be okay baby." Michael nodded once, satisfied that the wound could be closed with the little medical training Ryan possessed. He removed his jacket and pressed it to Rays leg apologising softly when he cried out again.

"You didn’t bring back up?" Gavin asked with a frown, glancing around the warehouse as Michael scoffed, pulling Ray up to his feet. 

"Please Gavin, you wound me, I can handle these scumbags myself." He exclaimed in mock offense, holding a hand to his chest, his knife pressed against his collarbone. 

“How did you know?” Ray asked, voice rough with pain; his steps faltered as he limped, grateful for Michael steady grip under his arms. The light outside the building assaulted their eyes painfully and both Ray and Gavin kept their heads bowed as they followed Michael across the dusty gravelled track. 

“You went to a simple exchange and didn’t come back. Jack got suspicious. I found you here because those fuckers weren’t the best at hiding their tracks, lucky me.” Gavin lagged behind 

“Thanks Michael.” Gavin mumbled as they reached the car, parked behind another building, well out of sight of the warehouse they had been held in. His face was throbbing and he was hit by the memory that nose was definitely broken. Michael lowered Ray into the backseat and pulled the seatbelt around him. 

“Get in the car, asshole.” He smiled as he gestured to the seat. Gavin held his head low as he passed but Michael stopped him short with a hand on his arm and Gavin was surprised by a kiss against his forehead. It was soft and lingering and Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin, tight and reassuring. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Michael whispered and nudged him back towards the backseat as he opened the drivers door to slip in himself. 

Gavin nestled Ray against his side as he clicked his seatbelt in and let out a long breath, all the tension and fear he had felt bleeding out into the air. There was blood on the seats from the wound in Rays leg and Gavin pressed Michaels jacket firmer against the hole.

"We didn’t tell them shit." Ray mumbled, eyes unfocused and tired as Michael pulled out of the industrial park. 

"Wouldn’t matter much now anyway." Michael assured, glancing into the mirror to see Gavin running a hand through Ray’s hair. "You did good love, I’m proud of you." Ray nodded sleepily and dropped his head onto Gavin’s shoulder, keeping his eyes open so the men wouldn’t freak out about him dying in the backseat. 

“I’m going with you next time.” Michael announced from the front, his eyes focused on the road as Gavin chuckled. 

“Yes please.”


End file.
